Corriendo hacia el destino
by powercat
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo desde que el se fue, la verdad e aprovechado el tiempo y he aprovechado mientras el no esta aquí, ahora se muchas cosas, como sus razones, pero ahora tengo mi carrera, tengo algo por que pelear y alguien por quien pelear, un incondicional, por eso si me preguntasen si esperaba verlo aquí, justo en este lugar hoy , abría golpeado a esa persona, maldito destino
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

Habían pasado 3 años desde que ellos se fueron, la verdad los primeros seis meses fueron un tormento constante, si no hubiese sido por que Jacob me ayudo a salir de ese estado, no sé qué habría sido de mí.

El problema del que yo no quise ser consciente, fue que Jacob, empezó a tener sentimientos muy fuertes hacia mí, supongo que siempre estuvieron pero no quise verlo, porque siendo honesta conmigo misma Jacob era casi un hermano, me corrijo es un hermano para mí, y cuando me beso, hace ya años atrás.

FLASH BACK

Jacob se acercó lentamente hacia mí, sabía que quería besarme, yo realmente me auto consulte si es que no me ayudaría con cómo me sentía, tan abandonaba y de poca importancia, porque a EL no le costó dejarme para nada, tomo solo segundos para darme cuenta que mientras lo pensaba Jacob ya me besaba, en cuanto lo note me eche hacia atrás y le pegue la cachetada de la historia, aunque siendo honesta me hizo más daño a mí que a él, asique lo lamente, luego de ese día no podía mirar a jake a la cara, asique decidí que sería mejor que me fuese, después de todo ya nada me quedaba aquí, y aunque me quedase en Forks, el recuerdo de EL cada vez se desvanecía más rápido y yo me daba cuenta de la insensatez de seguir una ilusión vacía, pues en eso se convirtieron las alucinaciones que tenia del ser que más amaba y que más daño me había provocado.

Entonces me quede tres semanas, dos las use para guardar lo necesario y la tercera para despedirme del pueblo que tanto me dio y me quito a la vez.

Decidí ir a La Push y despedirme de todos, jake lloro, y se culpó de mi decisión, pero le hice ver que no era su culpa, y que lo que sentía no era amor, era un encaprichamiento, le dije que pensase que eventualmente llegaría la mujer ideal para él y que imprimaría en ella y cuando pasase quería conocerla, y ver su rostro para decirle te lo dije, sin importar nada, me sonrió y me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo al oído:

- Aunque vuelvas como vampira o una humana creo que siempre te aceptare como amiga, no digo que no será difícil, porque será difícil como el infierno, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo por ti.

Luego de eso lo abrece más apretadamente aun y me fui de allí, pase tres días con Charlie, diciéndole que lo que quería y que no se preocupara, que todo iría genial.

Al quinto día fui a despedirme del prado, llegue allí y baje una caja, ya en el prado me senté en el pasto muerto y seco, hacia una semana mientras movía las cosas para guardarlas, que encontré los regalos y todas las fotos, llore y guarde la foto que más me gusto que era la de la familia completa, las demás, junto a los regalos lo metí en una caja, pretendía dejar esto aquí, donde todas las cosas más hermosas según yo , residían y residirían por siempre.

Hice un hoyo y puse la caja en el. luego lo tape de nuevo con la tierra y puse una piedra sobre el lugar donde quedo.

Iba a irme, ya era la hora, camine hacia mi vieja camioneta, ya iba llegando cuando paso, victoria salió de la nada y me sostuvo del cuello


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía una mirada maniática en su perfecto rostro, se rio y me lanzo contra un árbol

- Al parecer los Cullen te han dejado mascotita, que paso se aburrieron de ti y tu estupidez?, que gran pareja tienes, e?, dejándote aquí donde yo puedo asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente

Entonces me salto encima y me pulverizo la pierna, grite y llore, dolía tanto, ella solo se relamía, divertida y extasiada de verme en esta posición, pero no paraba de repetir

- Ahora James será ajusticiado, tu muerte será solo un incentivo para que tu noviecito vuelva aquí y yo pueda asesinarlo, será tan divertido

- Déjalo fuera de esto, a mi es a quien deseas hacer sufrir o no?, Pues aquí me tienes, los Cullen no necesitan estar involucrados- le suplique pues, aunque me abandonaron yo los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Victoria solo hizo una sonrisa cínica

- Que diversión habría, si es que tu noviecito no sufre lo que yo sufro, él lo sabrá y entonces lo asesinare

- Por favor no, por favor, por favor

- CALLATE- me grito encolerizada- QUIEN TE CREES PARA SIQUIERA PEDIR ALGO, CALLATE Y DEJAME DISFRUTAR ESTO, SOLO TIENES PERMITIDO CHILLAR DE DOLOR.

Entonces comenzó a quebrarme cada hueso uno por uno, de manera lenta y tortuosa.

Cuando ya casi no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, ni siquiera para gritar de agonía, sentí como Victoria se detenía y me miraba a los ojos, me dijo

- Hare algo que te hará sufrir un poco más, pero no dejare que se complete, cuando este casi terminando o el dolor allá disminuido te asesinare, será perfecto- entonces se rio con esa risa cínica y malvada tan suya

Al principio no lo comprendí, pero quien tendría mente para siquiera consultarse sus palabras, o para comprenderlas. Pero se fue acercando lentamente a mi cuello, ahí caí en lo que haría, me retorcí para impedirlo, pero me agarro firmemente por el cuello y me mordió en la unión del hombro con el cuello.

Succiono sangre hasta que me quedo el mínimo para la transformación, entonces se retiró, y se sentó en un árbol un poco alejada en un árbol. Cuando el dolor comenzaba me di cuenta de algo, la mirada de Victoria era terror, entonces lo escuche, un gruñido gutural, lleno de rabia y rencor.

Victoria me lanzo una mirada de odio rápidamente y se echó a correr, entonces tres lobos la perseguían, sentí como un aullido de pena se extendía justo a mi lado y supuse que era Jacob, mientras el excruciante dolor comenzaba pude sentir como jake se transformaba y se quedaba a mi lado cuidándome.


	3. Chapter 3

Sentí tal dolor, que rogaba porque Victoria volviese y me asesinase, roque a dios por misericordia, que había hecho yo para merecer esto, más aun cuando iba a dejar todo atrás y continuar con mi vida, porque sencillamente no podía ser normal.

Rogué y grite por muerte, pero nadie me la concedía.

Sentí que paso el tiempo muy lentamente, bien podrían haber sido siglos, porque así lo había sentido. Empecé a escuchar más claramente y escuche tres corazones, bombeaban de manera rítmica era casi una canción reconfortante, luego escuche sus voces, estaban hablando de alguien pero no los lograba reconocer

- Debemos hacer que se vaya, no sabemos cómo son los vampiros recién nacidos- dijo una de las voces, pero la preocupación, se teñía también con la pena, no lo entendía

- No podemos abandonarla!, qué clase de amigos seriamos, ella no deseaba esto! – decía otra voz, también teñida de tristeza, porque todos tenían tristeza, que paso, podía yo ayudarlos?, quería que no se sintiesen de ese modo

- Mírala Jacob!, ya no es bella!, ahora es nuestro enemigo, aunque no quisiese esto, esto es lo que tiene- esa voz me lleno de rabia, que sabía el, caí de repente por los nombres que utilizo, bella era yo, hablaban de mí, y quien me defendía era jake mi mejor amigo, quienes serían los otros entonces

- Ella puede aprender Paul, no lo sabemos, por favor Sam no hagas que se vaya, no podemos dejarla sola no ahora cuando nos necesitara- Jacob no dejaba de pelear por mí eso me gusto, pues no había dejado de ser mi amigo, estaba luchando, tal como lo prometio

De pronto algo me distrajo de la concentración que había ganado con la conversación, el dolor que había quedado en mi cuerpo, ahora lo sentía en un punto exacto, en mi pecho más específicamente, justo en mi corazón, sentí como daba un último golpeteo y se detenía para siempre

Al parecer los chicos también lo notaron pues se silenciaron, era como si estuvieran esperando, pero que.

Entonces mi curiosidad me pudo más y abrí los ojos, era algo que quitaba el aliento, cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña pelusilla en el aire, yo lo veía todo, un ruido me distrajo de mi abstracción visual, alguien se aclaró la garganta, me giré y ahí estaban los lobos mirándome, mientas examinaba las cosas desde mi posición, me levante despacio para que no pensaran que los atacaría o algo, sobre todo Paul que me veía con una clara advertencia.

Nos miramos durante unos cinco minutos, ellos parecían medirme como oponente, pero a la vez se notaba que no deseaban atacarme, Sam fue el primero en hablar

- Bella?, nos recuerdas? – me lo dijo como si tuviese cierto miedo de que mi memoria lo hubiese borrado

Lo mire antes de responder – Por supuesto que los recuerdo chicos, son los lobos de La Push, tu eres Sam, él es Jacob mi mejor amigo, y él es Paul el bastardo más odioso de todo Washington – lo dije seria

Lanzaron una gran carcajada, bueno al menos Sam y Jacob, porque Paul me miro enojado y lanzo un gruñido

- Supéralo Paul!, sabes que es cierto – le respondí, ante su gruñido

Volvieron a reírse incluso más fuerte si es que era posible, esta vez Paul tenía una cara como que si estuviese evitando reírse con todas sus fuerzas, entonces recordé su pelea y no pude evitar dar mi opinión

- Casi lo olvido, Sam, Paul, si puedo evitarlo no casare humanos, y me gustaría si es que no les molesta que me ayudasen en ello, pero si consideran un riesgo que me quede o incluso la ayuda, lo comprenderé y me marchare lo más pronto posible- lo dije de manera clara y concisa para que vieran cuanto quería que esto se diera

Me miraron fijamente, y luego sonrieron los tres a la vez, una sonrisa tan brillante que me hizo sonreír a mi

- Se los dije, Bella siempre será bella, no hay un modo de que fuese distinto – Jacob fue el primero en hablar y me hizo sentir orgullosa que me conociese tanto como para depositar esa confianza en mí.

- Creo Bella y sin temor a equivocarme que no será necesario que te vayas, por lo menos no aun, trataremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos, aunque si lo analizas bien el que puedas hablar con nosotros ahora, y sin atacarnos debe querer decir algo no?- al ver que Sam también me apoyaba me sentí mejor de inmediato, pero aún faltaba Paul

Lanzo un suspiro pesado y me miro – si no puedes con ellos, úneteles, no?- no pude evitar reír de eso, quien lo diría Paul Lahote al parecer me tenía algo cariño o estima

- Yo también te quiero Paul- ante eso volvieron a reír pero esta vez Paul también se les incluyo

Repentinamente Sam se puso mortalmente serio y me miro, Jacob y Paul no se habían percatado pero yo sí, asique lo mire fijamente igual de seria que el

- Sé que no atacaras a nadie, no sé cómo pero solo lo sé, pero debo preguntarte ahora, no tienes sed?, he escuchado de los mismos chupasangres que los primeros meses son los peores pero tú te ves bien

Apenas menciono eso, sentí una fuerte quemazón, era como si me estuvieran metiendo un hierro hirviendo por mi garganta, lleve mi mano hacia mi garganta por instinto, al parecer Sam noto mi dilema, pues se acercó lentamente y me acaricio el brazo

- Tranquila Bella iremos a cazar animales ahora, todo irá bien – me lo dijo mientras seguía acariciando lentamente mi brazo, eso me relajo un poco

Me fije que las risas ya no se escuchaban, pero que tanto Paul como Jacob escuchaban atentos, luego de eso Sam se alejó un metro de mí, miro a los chicos y se asintieron, los tres se transformaron rápidamente en lobos, luego se dieron la vuelta y con un movimiento de cabeza me indicaron que los siguiera, asique lo hice y comencé a correr junto a ellos.

**BUENO QUISIERA AGRADECER QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA, SE QUE DEBERÍA HABER ESCRITO ALGO COMO ESTO EN EL CAPITULO DE ESTA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SABIA QUE ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS OPINIONES ACERCA DE LA HISTORIA , YA SEA POR QUE ALGO NO LES PARECE O QUE QUISIESEN AGREGAR ALGO, NO DIGO QUE SI O SI LO AGREGARE PERO LO PENSARE, LO CUAL YA ES ALGO SEGÚN YO, DE ANTEMANO LAMENTO SI ME ATRASO EN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA SEGÚN AVANZA EL TIEMPO Y SEGÚN LO QUE PIENSO DURANTE EL DÍA DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LOS CAPÍTULOS FUTUROS**


	4. Chapter 4

No existen palabras para explicar cómo me sentía por la sensación del viento a mí alrededor, o el simple hecho de poder observar cada pequeño detalle del bosque, mientras me movía a gran velocidad, ahora podía comprender el afán de los cullen por la velocidad, era asombroso, era algo que te hacía sentir tan bien que llegaba al grado de lo imposible.

Seguí a los chicos hasta que se detuvieron como a un kilómetro de un rió, entonces jake fue detrás de un árbol se puso su ropa y salió, luego vino detrás de mí y empezó a instruirme

- Cierra los ojos, y escucha atentamente- me lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero lo obedecí y preste atención

Escuchaba muchas cosas diferentes, tan llenas de vida, pero como a un kilómetro de allí lo escuche un corazón que latía de un modo distinto, como si estuviera ayudando a un animal más grande a vivir, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Apenas escuche eso, el sonido me llamo y salí disparada a por ello, me puse detrás de árbol y aceche a mi presa, era un oso, un animal gigantesco y hermoso, pero lo que me llamaba era su apetecible sangre, así que como estaba de espaldas a mí, le salte encima y le tome la cabeza de modo de que no la moviese mientras me alimentaba, trato de luchar y sacarme de su espalda, pero fui más rápida que él, obviamente, y lo mordí en la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Si es que existe una cosa mejor que correr, seria esto, la sangre, algo que como humana no podía soportar su olor, ahora era como si me llevase a un éxtasis, mi cuerpo se sentía más fuerte, yo me sentía más fuerte en un nivel más allá de lo corporal incluso, hasta que no sentí que el corazón del animal no se detenía, no deje de beber, y cuando su corazón se detuvo solté al oso y este calló al suelo como un peso muerto, solo entonces me di cuenta que los lobos me habían seguido, y que ahora me miraban asombrados en su forma lobuna, había asumido que sabían de que iría esto, pero por sus expresiones asumo que no se esperaban lo que vieron, o quizás solo era demasiado para ellos

- Chicos podrían dejar de mirarme así?, me hacen sentir como un bicho raro- les dije de una manera incomoda, pues esa era la sensación que me estaban produciendo

Sam fue el primero en reaccionar, fue tras un árbol y volvió vestido, luego de que volviese fueron Paul y Jacob, volvieron en no más de dos minutos vestidos también, los tres se me quedaron mirando aún más, y yo solo miraba hacia los lados o cualquier parte menos ellos, esto era incomodo como el infierno!

- Bella que demonios fue eso? – Sam fue el primero en hablar, su tono no era molesta sino sorpresa aun

- Bueno querido Sam eso fue una vampiresa cansando, creí que a eso veníamos- quise tratar de aligerar el ambiente pero no funciono para nada

- WOW- fue lo único que Jacob y Paul dijeron, realmente hubiese sido mejor que no hubiesen dicho nada, pues no ayudo en lo absoluto

END FLASHBACK

Luego de eso pase un año junto con la manada, Sam estaba seguro de que no atacaría a nadie, pues como él decía, tenía un control impresionante con respecto a la sangre, claro que no fuese animal, así que era la única vampiresa con permiso para ingresar a La Push cuando lo desease, durante ese año Victoria trato de asesinarme trayendo un ejército de neófitos pero junto a la manada logramos acabar con cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Victoria, durante esa batalla un vampiro intento asesinar a Leah, yo llegue a tiempo y la salve de la muerte, desde entonces Leah se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, pues comprendió que los quería a todos y que los defendería ante todo siempre, además gracias a eso Sam me nombre un miembro más de la manada, dijo y cito:

"puede que no seas un lobo, pero cumples nuestra misma función, y defiendes a tus hermanos igual que nosotros, no hay un modo en que no pertenezcas aquí."

Si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho, pues este era el mejor regalo que me podrían haber hecho nunca.

Mi padre nunca supo que sucedió conmigo, aunque quise decirle y explicarle las cosas, no podía, sabía que la regla más grande a seguir, es guardar el secreto, así que decidí junto con los chicos darle un cierre, pues sabía que mi padre necesitaba llorarme, por lo cual los chicos y yo decidimos algo, ellos llevarían mi camioneta y me ropa a el acantilado de La Push desde donde la tirarían, les di mi ropa y los chicos me dieron ropa que me habían traído, entonces se fueron.

Pasaron los meses desde eso, y mi padre no dejo de buscarme hasta el tercer mes donde decidió avanzar, realmente estaba feliz por él, había empezado una relación con Sue Clearwater, ella lo ayudaba a sanar, y me daba noticias de él, porque si, Sue sabia la verdad, desde que su esposo había muerto, ella lo había reemplazo en el consejo, por lo cual la información le llego de un modo u otro, al volverme parte de la manda.

A pesar de que todo era perfecto, yo tenía ansias por conocer las cosas que estaban más afuera de este simple pueblo, así se lo comenté a la manda, primero no quisieron dejarme ir, luego empezaron a ceder, pero me dejaron dos condiciones, una era dejar que jake me acompañara, esto fue algo más de él que de la manda, pero no me molestaba, la segunda fue que debía volver a verlos y no olvidar que somos familia, acepte sus condiciones pues era más sentido común que otra cosa.

Así fue como Jacob y yo nos fuimos una semana después de año nuevo, recorrimos casi todo el mundo en bastante poco tiempo, ademas de que descubrimos que Tengo un don, bueno mas de un don si se considera, tengo un escudo tanto mental como físico, lo descubrimos un día cuando fuimos a camada, pues jake no se callaba con respecto de que era hermoso y bla bla bla, así que fuimos, allí nos encontramos con un aquelarre que al parecer estaban paseando por aquí, eran los denali, ese apellido me llamo la atención como si lo hubiese escuchado antes pero lo deje pasar, entre ellos estaban Elezar, Carmen,Irina, Kate y Tanya.

Nos hicimos amigos de ellos, luego de explicarles que jake no era malvado y no los atacaría, Eleazar me contó que podía ver los dones de otros vampiros, y me dijo que yo tenia uno, tenia el don del escudo, tanto físico como mental, al principio no lo entendí, hasta que me dijo que podía evitar ataques tanto mentales como físicos, me alegre mucho pues eso nos aseguraba seguridad tanto a mi como a jake, pero entonces Eleazar me dijo que mi don era mucho mas fuerte que solo eso, dijo que si lo practicaba lo suficiente podría llegar a copiar dones con el, así que nos quedamos un tiempo con ellos, llegue a lograr copiar dones solo con envolver a alguien con mi escudo mental, por lo cual ahora tenia el don de electrocutar a quien me tocara si yo quería y el don de ver quien tiene un don, dones que eran de Kate y Eleazar respectivamente, ademas practique el poder proteger a alguien con mi escudo, luego de esto nos separamos pero prometimos mantenernos en contacto, ya que nos habíamos hecho muy amigos entre nosotros, luego de eso nos fuimos a Chicago, pues yo quería conocer esa ciudad, era como si me llamara. Ni siquiera yo hubiera esperado lo que se nos venia en esa ciudad, algo tan hermoso y que transfiguro tanto mi vida como la jake de un modo increible


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback

Estábamos en Chicago, son las once de la noche, con jake vamos a un club, pues nunca hemos ido a uno, bueno no como este, pues se dice que es el mejor club de todos, música en vivo y gente loca, vamos caminando en dirección al club, cuando de pronto un sonido nos llamó la atención.

Eran unos llantos tan desgarradores, parecía el de un niño y una niña, nos miramos y fuimos hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto, al llegar no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, era un niño de no más de ocho años, de cabello castaño con ojitos tan azules como el lapislázuli, junto con otra niña de seis, pero ella tenía el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos que el niñito, el niño tenía un bebe entre sus brazos, que alcance a ver que tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi alcanzando un rubio oscuro, tenía los ojitos cerrados así que no pude saber de qué color eran, al acercarnos un poco a ellos saltaron con miedo, y nos miraron a los ojos con una expresión de terror

Me agache y le dije- Hey tranquilos no queremos hacerles daño, mi nombre es bella y este es jake, los escuchamos llorar, que ha pasado, se perdieron?- se los dije con la voz más sedosa que pude

Al principio me quedaron mirando como alelados, supongo que eso de la extrema belleza realmente nos deja idos, de que hablo a mí me pasaba lo mismo con él

- Mi nombre es Ethan, ella es Sophie, y ella es Vanessa- señalo a la niña de seis años primero y luego a la bebe- nosotros no nos perdimos, lo que pasa es que, mi madre y mi padre nos golpeaban- lloro un poco pero aun así continuo con su relato- a mí me tenían viviendo debajo de la escalera, hoy día mientras mamá no estaba, mi papá trato meter algo de su cuerpo en Sophie, así que yo lo golpee con un jarrón grande y él se desmayó, junto con Sophie tomamos a Vanessa y nos escapamos, llorábamos pues tenemos hambre, eres un ángel?- dijo esto de una manera infantil pero aun así muy seria, más seria de lo que nunca había visto a un niño de esa edad responder

Primero me quede sin palabras, era tan…. Dios, como un niño sufre eso, así que mire a jake y el me asintió, era una decisión tomada, solo faltaba ver si a los niños les gustaba la idea

Me reí por su pregunta pero se lo respondí aun así

- No, no soy un ángel Ethan, necesitan ayuda, nos dejarían ayudarlos?

Ethan me miro y me sonrió

- Por favor, yo solo quiero que mis hermanitas estén bien- hizo un puchero hermoso que me desarmo por completo

Me pare y le dije- Bien, pues vamos, los llevaremos a nuestra casa- tome a Sophie de la mano y jake miro a Ethan como pidiéndole permiso para tomarlo en brazos, el solo asintió

Caminamos hasta que llegamos al departamento que estábamos alquilando junto con jake.

Al llegar los niños miraban hacia todos lados con ojos curiosos

- Bueno, primero que nada, los ayudare a limpiarse si?- les sonreí al final para que vieran que podían confiar en mi

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa- Bueno pues Ethan, Sophie vengan conmigo los bañare juntos si, jake cuidara a Vanessa- luego de esto me asintieron y tomaron las manos que les ofrecía a cada uno

Nos dirigimos al baño y dejamos a Vanessa con jake en la sala, les pregunte a los niños como les gustaba el agua y me dijeron que tibia, asique llene la tina de agua caliente, y le dije a los niños que se sacaran la ropa para bañarse, lo hicieron, fui a dejar la ropa para que se lavara y secara de odo que los niños tuviesen ropa para luego del baño, luego volví y los ayude a entrar al baño, decidí que para hacer esto más divertido le podría burbujas a la tina, asique los niños se la pasaran más jugando con ella que prestándome atención, eso fue bueno pues no notaron mi cara de horror cuando le limpiaba la espalda tanto a Ethan como a Sophie, tenían sus pequeñas espaldas llenas de cicatrices horribles, Ethan era el que peor estaba, tenía una herida abierta que al mirarla bien me di cuenta que estaba infectada, lo único que se repetía en mi mente era como un padre puede hacerle esto a sus hijos, luego de dejarlos bien limpios con jabón, fui a por su ropa que estaba lista, la deje a un lado y les dije que se pararan para poder limpiarlos de la espuma y sacarlos, lo hicieron y saque el tapón de la tina, entonces tome la ducha teléfono y los libere de toda la espuma, los fui sacando de a uno, los secaba y luego los vestida, cuando estuvieron listos se veían mucho mejor que antes, incluso un poco más relajados, le dije a Sophie que fuese con jake y Vanessa, cuando se hubo idome gire y me puse a la altura de Ethan, el me miro con miedo

- Hice algo malo?- me lo dijo con pena y una pizca de miedo

- No Ethan no has hecho nada malo, solo quiero curarte una herida que tienes abierta en la espalda, no tengas miedo- se lo dije de forma dulce pues no quiero que me tema por dios, quiero que genere confianza y no pensar constantemente si a hecho algo malo

- O de acuerdo- puso una gran sonrisa en su rosto que desapareció tan rápido como llego-, me dolerá?

- Puede que un poquito, pero tratare de ayudarte con eso, okey? , anda ven conmigo- lo lleve a la habitación de invitados que había en el departamento, le dije que se sacara la polera que llevaba puesta y se acostase boca abajo en la cama, me obedeció de inmediato, fui rápidamente por las cosas para curarlo y volví, lo cure rápidamente, luego de curarlo se puso la polera y tomo mi mano, juntos fuimos a la sala para encontrarnos con jake, Sophie y Vanessa, cuando llegamos no podía entender que sucedía

Sophie miraba a jake y Vanessa, mientras Jacob sostenía a Vanessa de manera muy apretada y la miraba fijamente, como un ciego que mira al sol por primera vez, entonces me di cuenta que Vanessa había abierto los ojos, y como pensé eran del mismo color que sus hermanos, solo entonces comprendí la mirada de jake, había imprimado en la bebe, que tan enfermo era eso, carraspee para que nos miraran, en especial Jacob, cuando lo hizo, lo mire con una expresión de horror, el empezó a negar con la cabeza desesperado, decidí que debíamos hablar de esto lo más pronto posible pero debíamos alimentar a los niños primero

- Bueno vamos a la cocina para cocinar algo delicioso les parece?- lo dije con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, pero todos aceptaron alegremente, aunque jake también se notaba algo forzado- Jake podrías ir a la tienda de la esquina y comprar comida para Vanessa, no creo que aun tenga dientecitos

- Claro voy corriendo! – salió corriendo como si el diablo lo persiguiese, bueno tendría tiempo de pensar quizás

Cocine huevos revueltos, con tocino y pan tostado , además de darles jugo, sabía que esto no era la cena más sana del mundo pero era rápido y mantendría los estómagos de los niños tranquilos, aparte era algo rápido de hacer y servir

Jacob llego justo cuando le servía la comida a los niños, me entrego la comida para Vanessa, me las ingenie para sentarla en mis piernas de lado y con una mano sostenerle la espalda y con la otra darle papilla de bebe.

Luego de que comieran llevados a los niños a dormir en mi habitación, pues allí podría ponerlos a los tres en la cama de un modo cómodo, les pase tanto a Sophie como a Ethan una polera de jake lo cual les llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, los recosté tranquilamente, para Vanessa puse unas almohadas a sus lados para que así si se movía no se callera, les dije a los niños que nos avisaran si lloraba o algo y les deseamos dulce sueños, luego de eso salimos de la habitación.

Nos quedamos en el pasillo mirándonos seriamente por unos cinco minutos, entonces le hice una seña a Jacob para que fuéramos a la sala, de inmediato se puso en movimiento, llegamos y nos sentamos frente a frente en dos sillones individuales

- Bella no es cómo crees, déjame explicarme- me lo dijo apenas toque el asiento

- De acuerdo jake, explícame, porque en este minuto eres un pedófilo para mí - era el enojo hablando por mi

- Bella mira, cuando imprimamos, nosotros somos lo que nuestra imprimada necesite, un hermano, un amigo, un amante, no obligamos a la imprimada a que nos acepte, ella eventualmente lo hará de un modo u otro, nosotros solo esperamos por eso- cuando lo dijo mi shock inicial disminuyo, y recordé a Quil y Claire, Quil no obligaba a nada a Claire, es más yo pensaría que la fuerza dominante por mucho era Claire, entonces me di cuenta de lo irracional que me estaba poniendo por este tema- De acuerdo jake, lo siento es solo que, es extraño

- Lose!, crees que no lose?, por dios es una bebe, pero esperare por ella hasta que ella me elija – al principio lo dijo con desesperación pero a medida que hablaba se tornó más calmado

- Lose, tranquilo, tenemos la eternidad no?- trate de aligerar el ambiente de modo que jake no se lo tomara a mal

- Ciertamente- fue casi un suspiro derrotado

Entonces lo abrace para que supiese que estaba con él en las buenas y en las malas

- Confió en ti como tu confías en mi Jacob, mejores amigos, recuerdas?

- Por siempre- me sonrió ya más calmado

END FLASHBACK

Desde entonces paso un año, nos mudamos a los dos días de encontrar a los chicos pues pensamos que sus padres podrían querer encontrarlos para callarlos.

Vinimos a vivir a Alemania, lo más lejos posible de estados unidos, al principio a todos nos costó muchísimo el idioma, pero con esfuerzo lo logramos, yo estaba trabajando de modelo de manos, pues no podía modelar de cuerpo entero, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, claramente, jake estaba trabajando en un café cerca de casa, los niños ya contaban con la edad de nueve, siete y un año respectivamente, hacia como cinco meses atrás Ethan y Sophie seme acercaron muy tímidamente al principio no lo entendí, pero eso pronto dejo de ser una dificultad

Flashback

- Bella podemos hablar contigo?- Ethan entro en mi cuarto junto con Sophie

- Pero claro niños, vengan entren!- era raro que me pidiesen permiso para entrar, más aun cuando sabían que tenían permitido entrar sin problemas

Se sentaron juntos frente a mí y me miraron tímidamente

- Belly, nosotros queríamos preguntarte algo- esta vez fue Sophie quien hablo, de manera tierna, no lo hacía muy seguido pues era muy tímida

- Serias nuestra mamá?- me lo dijeron juntos, y el miedo era obvio en sus ojos

- Pero chicos ustedes tienen mamá

- No, una mamá no hace eso, y un papá tampoco, yo veía la tele a veces a escondidas y soñaba con una mamá como las que aparecían ahí, tu eres así bella, por eso serias nuestra mamá?, nos querrías?

Si pudiese llorar estaría ahogada en llanto en mismo instante, les tome sus manitas para dar énfasis a lo que diría

- Para mí sería un honor y un privilegio ser su madre enanos, los quiero muchísimo, han llegado a cambiar todas mis prioridades y las de jake, nunca deben pedirme que los quiera pues ya los quiero más de lo imaginable

Entonces los abrase a los dos que están llorando

- Gracias mami, te quiero- Sophie fue la primera en hablar

- Te amo mami, gracias por querernos- entonces los dos me dieron un beso en las mejillas y les sonreí amorosamente

End Flashback

Desde entonces somos una familia, hasta Vanessa me dice mamá, nunca creí ser tan feliz, jake también está en su nirvana propio, Vane siempre exige por él, literalmente lo exige, si jake se va de la habitación vane se pone a gritar como si la estuviesen matando hasta que jake viene y entonces se ríe feliz, jake solo es feliz viéndola feliz así que se complementan bien, aunque es un caos cuando debe ir a trabajar, prácticamente lo hecho de la casa, lo cual es exasperante

Todo es perfecto, y he descubierto gustos que no sabía que tenía como la adrenalina que se siente en una carrera de autos.

* * *

**Primero que nada FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que todos lo celebren con sus familias o seres queridos, pues siendo honesta considero la navidad una celebración mas de seres queridos, los regalos son un bonus genial pero no todo, aparte de eso, espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo, se que me atrase pero la verdad muchos factores han estado molestándome, como que el cable de mi notebook murió y la inspiración parecía eludirme, espero subir lo mas pronto posible el otro capitulo como sea pásenlo genial y felicidades c:**


End file.
